Deadly Storm
by TheCanadianWriter
Summary: Situado en el 2x05 "When the Bough Breaks". Después de la presentación de "Ola de Calor", y un poco después de resolver el caso de los niños intercambiados al nacer; Beckett decide confesarle a Castle una parte de su vida después de la muerte de su madre a la que él también está vinculado. One-Shot.


**Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction, así que si pudierais pararos un segundo a dejar vuestra opinión, de verdad que me sería de gran ayuda. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

—¡Mirad!, ¡es Nikki Heat!

El montículo de periodistas que se amontonó en la entrada al gran salón hicieron que Castle posara su atención en un ajustado vestido que enmarcaba cada una de las curvas de su musa.

Parecía molesta, incómoda por la atención que le brindaban aquellos periodistas a los que ella no estaba acostumbrada a atender fuera de la escena de un crimen.

Se acercó a Montgomery y mientras Castle observaba su intercambio de palabras, se derritió un poco más al analizar su vestuario. Vio como ella se dirigía la mesa de cristal donde estaban expuestos varios libros y decidió atacar.

—Disculpe…

Y sin decir más, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado mientras dialogaba con un alto cargo de la editorial.

Se acercó a grandes pasos hacia ella, pero a mitad de camino, Paula le cortó el paso.

—¿Es ella?—preguntó señalando a Beckett.

—Es ella.

Paula la analizó escrupulosamente, como si la viera como a una rival.

—Ja, pues menuda carta de amor le has escrito—empezó con su desparpajo natural—. Dios, una sola noche, ¿y que recibo yo? Un capítulo en Tormenta de Otoño.

—Un capítulo muy caliente—replicó Richard, un poco molesto.

—¿Y le dedicas un libro entero? Debe de ser una chica muy especial.

Richard la siguió observando embobado.

—Dime una cosa… —atacó de nuevo—¿Cuándo te llama le devuelves las llamadas?

—Si—respondió escuetamente.

—¡Claro!, porque es importante para ti y porque es lo educado—exclamó con malicia contenida.

—Paula, yo te devuelvo las llamadas.

—¿Tres libros a escribir y ni te pones al teléfono para decirte que ya hay una oferta oficial?

—¿Ya hay una oferta oficial?—desvió por un momento la mirada que tenía fija en su inspectora.

—¡Si!

Castle luchaba internamente por la elección correcta.

—¿Cierro el trato?

Después de un segundo Castle retomó el hilo de la conversación.

—Paula, lo siento. Es un paso muy grande para mi, no se si estoy preparado para dejar a Nikki Heat.

—¿A cuál?, ¿la del libro o la que está ahí con ese vestido de Hervé Léger?

—Me refiero a la del libro—respondió, sabiendo que estaba mintiéndole a su representante descaradamente y que ella sabía la verdad.

—Ya… ¿Te acuestas con ella?

—No.

—¿Y a qué diablos esperas?—preguntó Paula, alzando la voz—Ve a desahogarte y luego te pasas por la oficina y firmas el maldito contrato, ¿vale?

Le dio un leve cachete en la mejilla y se volvió para navegar entre los invitados.

* * *

><p>Después de que Esposito les llamara cuando terminaron con el caso de los bebés intercambiados, resolvieron en menos de 4 horas el asesinato de una universitaria. Encontraron a su novio llorando con las manos ensangrentadas, sentado en las escaleras de emergencia del edificio en el que vivía. Solo tuvieron que llevarlo a la comisaría y confesó su poco trabajado e impulsivo asesinato.<p>

La chica le había estado engañando con su mejor amigo durante dos meses y en un arrebato de ira, llego a su piso y le atravesó la garganta con un cuchillo de cocina.

—Hasta mañana, chicos.

Beckett se levantó de su silla y agarrando su abrigo, se encaminó al ascensor. Mientras esperaba a que llegara a la cuarta planta, Castle se posicionó a su lado.

—Típico crimen pasional—enunció el escritor en alto.

—Con menos sangre de lo normal, pero si.

Beckett le regaló una mueca torcida.

—Si me engañaran, creo que cogería unas tijeras de podar y…

—¡No sigas!

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas y más de un agente se paró a observarlos.

—Veo un poco imposible que algún día lo hagas.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito?, ¿crees que sin una pistola no me sé defender?—Beckett se burlaba de él.

—Oh venga, ¿quién sería tan idiota como para engañarte?—no disimuló al barrer el cuerpo de la inspectora de arriba a abajo con sus ojos y no le pasó desapercibido el gran sonrojo de las mejillas de Beckett.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entraron los dos, hombro con hombro.

—¿Y qué tiene pensado ahora, inspectora?

—Todo un mundo de posibilidades en un fin de semana libre, Castle, todo un mundo de posibilidades.

—Yo pienso empezar con ese segundo Nikki Heat. Por lo menos dos lineas—bromeó el escritor.

Beckett miraba las puertas cerradas del ascensor fijamente, impacientándose por la anormal lentitud que le llevaba recorrer solo cinco pisos hasta el subsuelo.

—¿Te acerco a casa?—preguntó la inspectora.

—Por favor.

En el coche el más incómodo de los silencios se instaló entre ellos. Cuando el recorrido hasta el loft de Castle llegó a su fin, el escritor no se movió del asiento.

La moral de Beckett fue más escurridiza y decidió estallar en el mejor momento.

—Te debo una disculpa, por todo lo que te dije en la fiesta. Eres un gran escritor, Castle. Y soy una desagradecida por no darme cuenta de que ese libro es para mi. No dedicado a mi, lo has escrito para mi.

Richard la miraba embelesado.

—No tienes que disculparte, ni eres una desagradecida. Sé cómo eres y aun así he dejado que tu opinión me entrara por una oreja y saliera por la otra.

—Pero nunca habría resuelto algunos casos sin tu ayuda. Tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas, Castle.

Aquella conversación tomó un rumbo más intimo y sentimental del esperado al principio.

—Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas elegido como "musa", aunque no me guste ese apodo—los dos sonrieron—. Tengo que agradecerte tu incondicional ayuda aun cuando no tenías porqué. Tengo que agradecerte tus tonterías, porque sino mi día a día sería tan aburrido y monótono como hace años. Tengo que agradecerte que has estado a mi lado…

Frenó en seco sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que le estaba haciendo una gran confesión a Castle, y que estaba quitando una capa más a la "cebolla Beckett".

—Tengo que agradecerte que estuvieras conmigo involuntariamente durante la muerte de mi madre.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus cristalinos ojos y fue a parar a la unión de su mano con la de Castle. Imperceptiblemente, el escritor la había tomado de la mano y la apretó con firmeza, intentando trasmitir su apoyo.

—Cuando mi madre murió, encontré tus libros en las estanterías de su despacho. Mi padre había llegado borracho a casa y yo decidí encerrarme en el despacho de mi madre. No es que tuviese miedo de mi padre en ese momento, simplemente no quería verlo en ese estado.

Castle acarició su mano con su pulgar, tranquilizándola un poco más.

—Cogí uno de tus libros y me pasé horas sentada en el suelo, absorbida por la trama. Y poco a poco, día tras día; me di cuenta de que no estaba tan sola, y que podía darle justicia a mi madre. Y todo gracias a tus libros, Castle. Tu me hiciste creer que podría conseguirlo, y sigues haciéndolo.

Beckett seguía con su natural tranquilidad mientras miraba a Castle, agradeciéndole todo lo que había echo por ella.

—Todos y cada uno de los libros que he escrito, son tuyos. Absolutamente tuyos.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del coche. Cuando llegó a su portal miró hacía atrás y vio que Beckett ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Caminó lentamente por el barro y el césped acumulado por la lluvia, imaginando cada una de las historias que había en cada pieza pulida con un nombre y un mensaje.<p>

Cuando llegó a la de su madre, depositó las flores delante de la lápida y guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de empezar con su monólogo.

—También te lo agradezco a ti, mamá. Gracias por enviármelo.

Y aunque no estaba con ella, podía sentirla. Johanna la protegía de una manera u otra. Johanna siempre estaría para ella.

—Me encantaría que le hubieses conocido. Es una gran persona, y tan buen escritor como me describiste. Ahora entiendo tu obsesión por sus libros.

Besó la punta de sus dedos y los apoyó sobre la fría lápida que rezaba "Vincit Omnia Veritas".

Y con una última mirada a su alrededor, decidió volver. Deshizo sus pasos hasta la entrada del cementerio y se sentó en el asiento del conductor del Crown Victoria.

Cogió la bolsa marrón con cuidado y sacó aquello que le ayudó a continuar durante mucho tiempo.

Abrió la tapa de _Deadly Storm_ y leyó la desgastada página en la que estaba la dedicatoria, recordando aquel maravilloso día seis años atrás

"_Para la extraordinaria Kate Beckett. Querría ver más allá de tus ojos, pero no tengo la llave del candado con el que están cerrados. Me mantendrán en vilo por mucho tiempo._

_Richard Castle."_

_Ya la tienes, Rick. Tienes la llave desde el primer segundo._


End file.
